Where do babies come from?
by magicormuggle
Summary: At the age of 11, Alfred and Matthew are one day interested in the question of where do babies come from? So, one day they go and ask the question to their fathers.


Matthew had always loved when Arthur and Alfred came over to his papa's house to visit. Even though most people forgot him, Alfred always remembered.

The two, young, Noth-American countries were currently playing in their room while their "parents" talked downstairs.

Alfred was playing with his little toy soldiers while Matthew watched, clutching Kumajiro to his chest.

"Who's winning, eh?" Matt asked, looking at the rows of British and French soldiers.

"The Birtish are, duh!" the young American said, looking over at his brother, "Do you want to play the French and get beat?"

Matthew grabbed the little blue-coats and lined them up against the red-coats. "We won't lose. You guys are going down just like you did in the Hundred Years War!"

Rolling his blue eyes, Alfred lined up the little red-coat soldiers. "Hey Mattie...do you know where babies come from?" he asked, knowing it was completely off topic.

Matt looked up at his brother and shrugged. "Um...I dont know. I always thought they came from hospitals. And since we are countries..." He frowned, now confused.

"No, I mean where they really come from, like before they are in the hospitals." Alfred tried to explain. "Well, I know we are countries I'm not an idiot."

Matthew hid his face and whispered, "I'm sorry eh! I don't know!"

"It's okay," Alfred replied and then stood up pulling Matthew up, "Lets go ask dad!" he then started to pull Matthew down-stairs with him.

Matthew allowed himself to go along and looked at Arthur, who was reading a book. "Uh...dad?"

Arthur looked down from his book. "Hm?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Francis put his book down, looking at the smaller nations, unsure what to say.

"Well...When a man and a women love eachother very much..." Arthur looked at Francis, hoping he would be able to explain it better since this was his kind of subject.

"But, you and papa are both men, and you two had me and Matthew," Alfred interjected.

Picking up the small blond, Francis smiled. "Alfred, you're different and so it Matthew. But babies are well..." he stopped, unsure how to explain it to children.

"We're your adoptive parents...it's different with humans. But you see...uhm..."

Matthew was growing impatient. "Oh, please tell us?"

"Babies come from when a man and women have love," Francis explained.

"Well, whats that mean?" Alfred asked.

Arthur grimaced and sighed, "Francis, do you think they are really old enough to know the truth?"

Matthew went and sat on Francis's lap, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"well, I think they are getting to the correct age," Francis hugged onto Matthew, "Well, you see boys, when a man and a women love eachother, they make love and that love can create a baby that lives inside a mother's stomach for nine months before the mom gives birth to the baby."

"but how does the baby get inside?" Matthew asked.

Arthur bit his lip and said, "Well, a man uses this liquid called sperm to fertilize a women's egg and you see sperm is inside..." he stopped, unsure what else to say.

Alfred seemed confused. "This a lot more complacated then I thought," he said.

"Well, it's a complex process to make a baby," Francis replied, patting Alfred's head.

"Why do you want to know anyways!" Arthur wondered, his anger rising.

"Cause!" Alfred shot back.

"That's not a reason Alfred," Francis told him. " 'ow about you wait until you're a little older," he suggested.

Matthew sighed. "Will you please just finish telling us?" He knew too much now to not hear everything else.

At his wit's end, Arthur jumped up and hurridly explained, "A man takes his...private thing and puts it inside a women to fertilize the egg, understand?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he pulled Kumajiro closer. "oh."

"Doesn't it hurt the lady?" Alfred asked.

Thinking, Francis shook his head, "Non, it doesn't hurt her...now, go play you two," he said and set Matthew down.

Matthew, still confused just nodded dumbly.

Pouting, Alfred took Matthew's hand, "Come on Mattie." he pulled Matthew away from the adults.

"Don't blame me for that question," Francis quickly said before Arthur could say anything.

"Well, I certainly didn't plant that rubbish into his head." He picked up his book again, sighing.

Once back in their room, Matthew looked at his brother awkwardly. "Well um...that anwsered a lot." He now understood those funny feelings he got in the lower part of his body sometimes.

Alfred sat back infront of the little red soldiers. "Yeah, I guess," Alfred mattered. "At least we know where babies come from," The young American smiled.

...

Later that night, Matthew snuck from his bedroom to his parents room.

Hearing nothing, he peeked in and then tip-toed over to Francis, shaking him awake.

"Hmm..." Francis groaned, rolling over and opening one eye to look at Matthew, "What's wrong Matthew?"

"Can I talk to you about that baby thing from earlier?" He felt a lot more comfortable without Arthur and Alfred around.

Worried about his little Canada, Francis sat up carefully. "Of course," he slowly stood up, waiting for Matthew so they could go to the kitchen.

Matthew followed, sitting at the kitchen table. "So can you please explain how the heck my..." He looked down. "How that is supposed to...I dont know. Why doesnt it hurt? And what about you and Arthur? Don't you guys..?"

"Matthew, you are still growing," he explained. "Arthur and I? Well, we...yes, we have sex." Francis bit back his lip, unsure about how to go about this with his son.

"I guess...this is a lot to take in, eh. It's kind of scary but...still. What's so great about it anyways?"

"It is a lot to take in," Francis patted Matthew's head. "The feelings you and the other person get from it..." He was unsure of what else to say; this was his baby he was talking to.

Matthew nodded, thinking about it. "So is that why sometimes when I see pretty girls I get-" He didnt know how to explain and just hoped Francis would understand.

Nodding his head, Francis picked up and hugged Matthew. "Oui, that's why."

Yawning, Matthew put his head on his pap's shoulder. "So..how does it work with you and Arthur?"

Blushing, Francis thought for a moment before saying, "Well..." He sighed as he stood up, carrying Matthew up to his bedroom. "I put my private part in Arthur," he muttered, putting Matthew in his bed.

"Oh...I think I understand." he put his head down on his pillow. "Night papa...Oh! Don't step on our soldiers."

Francis kissed the top of Matthew's head, "I;m glad I could clear things up for you," Francis tucked Matthew in and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll try not to," he then made his way out of the bedroom.

Once Francis left, Alfred got up and got into Matthew's bed. "Where did you go?" he asked. "I was worried about you," the little American said, watching Matthew, knowing he wasn't asleep yet.

"I had to ask papa about something is all," Matthew replied, turning to face his brother.

"Oh! Did you ask him about the baby thing?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes," Matthew said, "And it's called having sex Alfred."

"Okay, well, whatever its called," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep." Matthew shrugged and closed his eyes, trying to go back to bed.

"Well, what did papa say about it?" Alfred asked, giving Matthew a little shake. "What's so great about having sex?" he asked, not letting this die out just yet.

"I don't know!" Matthew whispered, jolting back awake. "He just said it makes both sides feel...good...or something..."

"Well, he didnt do a good job of explaining it!" Alfred pouted and got up, "I'll be right back," The little Amercian said as he went to the library.

Arthur, who woke at the sound of little footsteps from upstairs sneaking into what sounded like the library, quietly got himself out of bed and put his union jack boxers on.

Alfred entered the library and looked through all the books he could see before he found what he was looking for, the sex education book. "This should clear things up."

Sneaking up from behind, Arthur put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Young man, what are you doing?"

Alfred screamed, holding onto the book, and he turned around to face Arthur, tears streaming down his face because he was so scared. "I...I was...J-just getting a-a book..." he stuttered.

Holding back laughter, Arthur smiled a little. "Oh, calm down. It's okay, I understand."

Holding the book behind him, Alfred smiled. "Well good night dad," he said before trying to get past Arthur.

Grabbing the book before Alfred could escape, Arthur held it up above the younger nation's head. "Well, well...what do we have here?"

"Give it back!" Alfred jumped, trying to grab the book. "I wanna read it!" he said. The book was just barely out of his reach.

Arthur turned away, opening the book and flipping through the pages. He sighed and looked at Alfred. "Not this subject again...What is up with you?"

"Give it back to me!" the smaller nation whined. "I want to understand, and you're not a very good teacher!"

"Well you don't ask very specific questions. We already told you the basics, what else do you need to know?"

"That's why I wanna read the book," Alfred protested and blushed, not wanting to ask Arthur any questions.

"I don't think so. As your father, I dont think you're quite old enough. If you are so curious, you can ask."

Looking up at Arthur, Alfred sighed as he was still blushing. "Fine," he muttered. "How come I get a funny feeling when I am around Mattie?"

Shocked, Arthur almost dropped the book in his hands. "Y-your brother? What do you mean? Like is it a tingly feeling down here?" He pointed to the spot right below his belly-button.

"No, the other spot that tingles," the American rolled his eyes and nodded his head, "yes dad, Matthew."

"H-how bad is it? Do you get an er-...I mean, do you get hard down there?" As awkward as the conversation was, Arthur was legitimatly concerned about his son.

Blushing, Alfred shook his head. "I'm going back to bed," he muttered.

Sad, Arthur gently grabbed Alfred and hugged him. "Alfred, its okay, I'm not mad at you if that's how you feel about Matthew. I...I was confused too when I first liked Francis."

Wrapping his arms around Arthur, Alfred nodded his head. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I'm glad you're not mad." he added with a small smile.

"It's okay, are you sure you dont have any more questions? I can explain much better..." he carefully patted Alfred's back.

Shaking his head, Alfred nodded, "I'm too tired," he looked up at Arthur with a smile. "Wait...how do you and papa have sex? That is what you guys do when I hear you both screaming, right?"

Blushing, Arthur began to carry Alfred back to his room. "I know this is going to sound weird, but since its not natural for two men to have sex, we have to resort to using..." He softly patted Alfred's butt to make his point. "And yes, Francis and I usually yell when we have sex because...I cant really explain, but it is one of the most wonderful feelings in the world."

Listining to what Arthur said, Alfred slowly nodded his head. "I guess Papa told Matthie that last part," he muttered with a yawn.

"Did he now?" Arthur muttered, going and putting Alfred down in his bed, killing his cheek. "Good night Alfred." Then he turned and left, returning to his own bed.

Alfred nodded his head and smiled, "night," he yawned and watched Arthur leave the bedroom.

"What did he say?" Matthew whispered, although extremely tired.

"He took the book away from me," Alfred sighed and got up going to Matthew's bed. "Dad said, that it's not natural for two men to have sex like they do," he explained.

"Well, yeah. I kinda figured that out when Arthur said 'a women and man'," He yawned. "Now, can we please go to bed?" Matthew pulled kumajip closer, sighing.

"I guess," Alfred shrugged, snuggling next to Matthew. "G'night Matthew," he yawned.

"Night." Matthew replied, closing his eyes and whinning when he heard Arthur's voice.

"Why the hell did you tell him?" The Brit yelled, irritated with his companion mostly from the lack of sleep.

Francis reawoke from his sleep for a second time. "Cher, please don't yell. The children are aleep, and what are you talking about?" He questioned with a yawn.

"Both the kids know about our sexual relations every night." Arthur hissed, upset with himself for telling Alfred.

"They are children, I'm sure they think its weird to have two fathers." Francis shrugged, wanting to go back to bed.

"It's all your fault..." Arthur sighed, mostly unaware of everything he was saying.

" 'ow is it all my fault?" Francis questioned, pulling Arthur into bed, "They are growing up cher."

"I know," Arthur whispered, snuggling close to his lover. "It just makes things awkward now."

"I know, trust me," Francis sighed. "Let's just go to bed, I'm sure everything will be better in the morning."

Smiling, Arthur closed his eyes and instantly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yay for FACE! ^^ So we attempted at writting a cute Us X Can and this is what happened :D Hope you guys like it.

Please Review.


End file.
